Various types of measurement instrumentation are known in the art. In particular, today's measurement instruments such as logic analyzers, spectrum analyzers, oscilloscopes and the like provide a vast array of sophisticated measurement operations, functions and modes. These are needed for examining complex modern computer systems, communications systems and the like. Unfortunately, so many different capabilities and measurement operations have made today's measurement instruments more difficult to use.
Manufacturers of quality measurement instruments provide comprehensive users manuals explaining instrument operation. However, as measurement instruments have become more sophisticated, such user manuals have become thick, heavy and more complex. In the case of portable measurement instruments, it is inconvenient to carry a heavy manual along with the portable instruments. Additionally, a user motivated to gain a clearer understanding of a particular measurement operation bears a burden of so called “manual labor,” searching through numerous pages of the user manual for information about the particular measurement operation.
What is needed is a convenient method and apparatus for displaying help screen information for measurement devices.